


Tasr ra Hedan (Map and Key)

by lferion



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bingo, Challenge Response, Drabble, Fan Flashworks Bingo, Gen, Hands, Key, Map - Freeform, Other People's Art, Prompt Fic, Rings of Power, Stubborn Dwarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Sauron saw only the ring.





	Tasr ra Hedan (Map and Key)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Fan Flashworks [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/1836375.html) for the prompt 'Key,' and bingo square 'Hand.'
> 
> Brought about buy musing on how Sauron could miss finding/fail to take the map and key to the 'side door' of Erebor.
> 
> Thanks go to Zana and Morgynleri for encouragement & sanity-checking. Also to Blind Guardian for aural atmosphere. Image is by [Goshusuedo](https://www.deviantart.com/goshusuedo) on DeviantArt.

Sauron saw only the ring, (his work, and His own, oh that there had been no betrayal, no matter that He had not made this one, Durin’s, but only he), not map nor key nor hand that skill had shaped, only the gem-lit, rune-etched, vibrant, vital ring: first wrought, last remaining of the Seven. It would not slide, so the substrate must come too. So easily taken, and without it, what worth had that which carried it to Him? That brittle flesh had failed already, had it not?

But Tharkûn knew Thráin to be a person, and heard his plea.

* * *

* * *


End file.
